Judai is a woman?
by The Digger
Summary: A week after his fusion with Yubel, Judai Yuki has returned to Duel Academy. But there's something... different about "him." Gender-bender, AU to Season 4. Yuri
1. Welcome back to Duel Academia, Judai!

Shou Marufuji sat in solitude under the tree on the Osiris Red dorm's cliffside, remembering the good times he had with Judai Yuki, his best friend and big brother figure since his first day at Duel Academy. It had been a week since Shou and the rest of his friends had returned from the Alternate Dimension, and even though Judai said he would be back, Shou couldn't help but cry, wishing that he was there with him right now. Just then, in the sky glowed...

"A shooting star?" Shou, with his last ounce of hope, wished upon it; "Please bring Aniki back. I want to tell him one more time how I feel at this moment...!" He paused to see the shooting star descending upon him. Panicking, he dove to the ground to avoid it, but the meteor rocketed passed him, crashing to earth with a strong tremor deep in the forest.

"Is... is that...?" Shou blinked. He ran into the woods in the direction of the star, wishing, hoping beyond hope that his wish had been granted. Sprinting through the thickening trees, he approached the crash site, where smoke still emanated from the impact. As the smoke started to clear, Shou's heart leapt as he saw the profile of a person who stepped out of the crater.

"Aniki!" Shou cheered with delight.

"Shou, today was fried shrimp day, right?" Judai Yuki chuckled pleasantly.

"Aniki!" Shou cried with delight, running up to his best friend and giving him a big bear hug, overjoyed to have him back.

"Did you miss me?" Judai smiled. Shou was always a head shorter than him, but as he held his best friend, he noticed that Judai had grown a few inches since they last met. However, that wasn't the only thing about Judai that had changed since they last saw each other; for some reason, his head was pressed against something very soothingly soft...

"Mm?" He pulled his head back a small ways to see something he obliviously overlooked in his delight of Judai's return... well, two somethings... two very big somethings... "A-aniki, you're... a-a-a-a-a...!"

"A what?" Judai blinked.

"A-Aniki? Do you... feel any different?" Shou blushed, trying not to look directly at these new somethings.

"No." Judai shook his head, puzzled. "Why?"

"Uh..." Shou's joy was now turned to confusion. "Well, for one, you're... naked..."

"wha...?" Judai blushed, looking down at himself. It was then that he noticed just what it was Shou was getting so embarrassed about. "WHHAAAAAAA!?"

* * *

"Everyone! Good news." Shou announced to his friends, who were still reminiscing about the old days.

"You mean...?" Manjoume whipped around to face Shou.

"He's back, don?" Kenzan blinked.

"Well... yeah, but... there's something strange about... 'him'..." said Shou awkwardly. "Come on, I'll show you..." He led the group to the room that he used to share with Judai. The moment the door opened, Manjoume, Kenzan, and Fubuki turned very red in the face, shocked at the new Judai, Asuka simply staring in confusion.

"H-he's a... a she?" Manjoume blurted after a moment of stunned silence. Asuka flicked him in the back of the head for his tactlessness, but couldn't say she wasn't as flabbergasted as he was.

"_He definitely is a girl now..." _She thought, her eyes scanning Judai's new body. Though his face still maintained some of its young, boyish charm, there was something noticeably feminine about it now, his hair had grown almost down to his shoulders, and his body bore a very womanly figure, a perfect hourglass-shaped middle, very round tight butt, and large breasts about the same size as her own.

"What happened to you?" Asuka asked, unable to think for the life of her how he could have ended up like this.

"I don't know." Judai answered, trying on a few of the clothes he had laying around his room, but he had outgrown everything, even his signature red jacket. "Am I really a girl now?"

"And what a girl!" Fubuki grinned flirtatiously. Asuka dragged her older brother away by his ear as he objected, claiming that it was okay because Judai was still technically a man.

"_He's made me wait all this time, and he comes back a chick?"_ Manjoume scowled. _"Is he trying to screw with my head?"_

"_Aniki's an 'Aneki?'" _Kenzan blinked, having no idea what to make of this situation.

"Guys, sorry, but I need some time alone." said Judai, prompting her friends to leave.

"I don't care if you're a girl or a boy, Aniki." said Shou as the others left. "To me, you'll always be my Aniki."

"I know." Judai smiled. "But I need some time to think right now. This is all really confusing."

"Alright." Shou nodded, closing the door behind him as he left.

"This is really happening..." Judai muttered to herself once her room was quiet once more. She held her breasts, feeling them to make sure they were really a part of her body. She looked down past them to her crotch, where his penis used to be. Now, there was nothing. He ran his fingers down the flat plain where his genitals used to be, as though making sure that they weren't invisible, gasping at a new sensation she felt as her fingers moved a little further down. She sat, and peered down between her legs.

Judai didn't pay much attention in sex ed class, but she knew this was the thing that girls had that boys didn't; a vagina. She ran a finger exploringly down the front of her entrance, gasping again at the sudden shot of pleasure that coursed through her body. She opened the folds of her pussy with one hand, and while taking in the sights of her new genitals, explored how each part of her new anatomy felt with the other hand. Though the feel of her vagina shocked her and made her body tense with every touch, Judai couldn't help but want to feel it more and more.

"_Are you enjoying your new body?" _Judai flinched, suddenly closing her legs and covering her new body as she turned to see the translucent form of her fusee, Yubel.

"Uh, I... I didn't know you were here...!" Judai stuttered.

"_Just relax. It's normal for a healthy young woman to feel this way." _Yubel smiled with amusement.

"But I'm not a..." Judai broke off, an idea coming to mind. "Wait, is this because of our fusion? Did fusing my body with yours make me a woman like you?"

"_So it would seem..." _Yubel mused, bending down and examining her fusee's new body. _"I hadn't thought of that. And I never would have thought the use of Super Fusion would have had such a... drastic effect on your physical form." _

"Me neither." said Judai, feeling her own breasts.

"_Do you regret this fusion, then?" _Yubel asked. _"I wouldn't resent you if you did."_

"No. Not at all." Judai assured her. "But this is a difficult thing to wrap my head around. It's definitely going to be a hard thing to adjust to..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks to all for your feedback, and making the continuation of this story possible ^-^  
**


	2. Welcome to womanhood

"I was rather frightened when you requested for me to come to this student's room in such a hurry." said Emi Ayukawa, blinking perplexedly at the naked young woman snoozing before her. "Is there a reason she's still unclothed?"

"He, uh, she was just that way when I found hi- her." Shou answered. It was much more difficult than he expected to be used to his Ankiki being a woman. "And none of his old clothes fit him, I mean her anymore."

"You say this is Judai Yuki?" Ayukawa blinked. "How did he become like this?"

"Absolutely no idea." Asuka sighed.

"Ngh..." Judai yawned, sitting up, her breasts jiggling and making Shou turn bright red as she stretched her arms out. "Hm? Why's Ayukawa-sensei here?"

"I needed to make sure your... new body is properly functioning, since none of us know how it came to be so... well, like this." Asuka explained.

"I'll have to ask everyone else to leave the room for now. " said Ayukawa. Shou passed one last concerned glance on his best friend before closing the door behind him.

"Have you experienced any abnormalities since your body's made this change?" Ayukawa asked, retrieving several medical tools. "Such as changes in vision, or balance, or anything of that nature?"

"No." Judai hesitated, unable to think of anything that felt out of place, aside from the obvious 'I-got-boobs' anomaly. "I really have to go, though."

"Where?" Ayukawa blinked.

"Bathroom!" Judai blurted before dashing out of the room.

"Wait, Judai!" Asuka called after her, trying to remind her that she was still naked, but Judai was gone before she even began to speak.

* * *

Judai dashed into the Osiris dorm's restroom, shocking and enticing many Osiris boys as they got an eyeful of her naked body. She instinctively ran up to one of the urinals, but remembering that she didn't have a pin-point accuracy assist anymore, Judai hurried into one of the stalls, locking the door and sitting down before letting relief wash over her.

"So weird having to pee sitting down." She thought. She felt embarrassed and stupid that she didn't grab anything to cover herself before rushing down here, especially now that everyone in the Osiris Red dorm knew about a naked lady with big boobs in one of the stalls.

She peered over the edge of the stall, and sure enough quite a few horny Osiris boys were waiting for her to show her sexy body to them again.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but if she's stayin' in the dorms, I'm glad to be a failure!"

"Everyone out!" Asuka's voice sounded as she entered the restroom. "Women need their privacy." She firmly booted every boy from the restroom before knocking on Judai's stall door.

"Are you in there, Judai?" She asked.

"Yeah." Judai opened the stall, looking embarrassed by her abrupt behavior. "Sorry..."

"We really need to get you some new clothes." Asuka sighed.

* * *

"Sorry about that, ma'am." said Judai when she returned to her dorm room, Ayukawa still waiting for her.

"It's not a problem." She chuckled. "Anyway, I think I'll have to take you to my office for this examination, so get dressed."

"Um... I don't have anything that can fit me." Judai reminded her.

"Right." Ayukawa recalled. "You can use this for the time being." She handed Judai a hospital gown, which covered the front of her body, though hardly the back. Noticing this, Ayukawa removed her coat and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Let's go, shall we?"

Since it was a weekend, there were very few people roaming the halls today, but what people did pass by Judai couldn't help but stare, perplexed by the feminine figure visible through her hospital gown, and even her sudden appearance today after several weeks disappearance.

* * *

"Are you ready to begin now?" asked Ayukawa as they stepped into the nurse's office. Judai nodded nervously, stripping off the coat and gown. "Have a seat, then." Judai sat as instructed on the bed, and Ayukawa held her left breast in both of her hands, occasionally giving a slight squeeze, feeling as much of the breast as she could, Judai giving a slight moan, as her new body was still incredibly sensitive.

"I know it's a little uncomfortable," said the academy nurse, doing the same with the right breast. "But it's essential to know that every bit of your new body is in proper order. Lay on your back, and spread your legs." She instructed after she finished examining her breasts. Judai did as she was told, and couldn't help but feel vulnerable in her current position. She gasped as something cold and metal was slowly inserted into her vagina.

"W-what are you doing?!" She gasped, the cold metal mingled with her already sensitive new organs, making it hard not to flinch.

"Just ensuring that your vagina is functioning as it should." Ayukawa answered simply. "This is pretty fascinating." She marveled. "It's as though you were actually born female. Your reproductive organs are completely functional, and your body's shape and development seems so natural. Do you know how this happened?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure myself," said Judai, not completely sure if his theory the previous night was correct. "But in the Alternate Dimension, I fused myself with a duel spirit called Yubel. That's the only thing I can think of that could have caused this."

"I see..." Ayukawa blinked, removing the tool inside of Judai, making her gasp again from the sudden action. "Well, it doesn't seem to have adversely affected you in any way, so I wouldn't worry."

"You don't think there's any way I can change back into a boy again?" Judai prodded.

"You said that this was brought about by a fusion with a female duel spirit, correct? The only thing that I could think of is to find a way to defuse your bodies from each other."

"I couldn't do that." Judai shook her head.

"Then I'm afraid that your new body is just something that you'll need to adjust to." Ayukawa stated apologetically. "Is there anything else that you need to know?"

"Just one." said Judai. "Um... last night, my, uh, area down here," She spread the lips of her pussy. "Felt all hot and tingly, and I couldn't keep my hands off of it. Is that bad?"

"Not at all." Ayukawa grinned amusedly. "That's completely natural. Have you ever felt sexual arousal or masturbated when you were a boy?"

"O-oh." Judai muttered awkwardly, feeling awfully embarrassed that was what he was actually doing.

"Now, we need to discuss the matter of your living arrangements." Ayukawa continued.

"Living arrangements?" Judai blinked. "What's wrong with my Osiris Red dorm?"

"Well, the fact of the matter is that only the Obelisk Blue dorm is accommodated for female students." said Ayukawa. "And as such, all female students are assigned to Obelisk upon entry."

"But what about Rei?" Judai pointed out. Rei Saotome was a very recent addition to Duel Academia, who was placed in Osiris Red.

"Rei was accepted into the academy because she was the runner-up in the Genex Tournament." Ayukawa answered. "She was placed in Osiris Red by request. You, meanwhile, are a different matter. And therefore, you'll be transferred to the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"But... I'm comfortable in Osiris." Judai reasoned. "And since I wasn't a girl until just now, I should be able to stay... right?"

"What you say holds some merit," Ayukawa nodded. "But this is a very complicated situation. Your disappearance until now and your unexpected... change is something that's incredibly difficult for the academy to wrap its head round."

"They're not the only ones who don't know what to make of it." Judai sighed, Ayukawa nodding in agreement.

"We'll sorted it out with the faculty tomorrow. But for now, I'll have to ask that you to stay in the Obelisk Girl's dorm."

"Alright." Judai resigned.

"Asuka, perfect timing." Ayukawa smiled as Asuka entered the nurse's office. "Would you mind if Judai bunked with you for tonight?"

"No, not at all." Asuka replied. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

"You're free to go then, Judai." Ayukawa smiled. "Asuka, did you bring any clothes for the newest addition to our gender?"

"Uh..." Asuka felt so stupid. She came here in such a rush to ask her question, she forgot about getting clothes.

"It's alright." Ayukawa giggled, handing Judai her coat to use. "You can return that tomorrow."

* * *

"Did you hear there's a new girl who's moving in?"

"Yeah, and I heard she used to be a boy! A boy!"

The halls of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm were abuzz with talk of Judai's transfer to the dorm, as well as her transfer to the female gender.

"Just ignore them..." Asuka whispered with a tone of exasperation as she led Judai to her dorm. While Judai didn't mind her new body being seen by others before, now she was beginning to wish she had more than Ayukawa's coat to cover herself with. "Here we are." said Asuka at last, entering her dorm room after Judai, locking the door behind her.

"Wow!" Judai marveled as she saw the beautifully crafted dorm room. The entire Obelisk Dorm already looked like a castle, especially in comparison to the Osiris Red dorm, but this room looked like a room that belonged to a princess.

"Now... let's get you into some clothes." Asuka sighed. She pulled out a spare Obelisk girl's uniform for Judai to use, which she mused over as she slowly pulled one piece of clothing on at a time.

Finally, when Judai was finished with her explorations, she looked at herself in the mirror...

"I don't really think blue's my color." She sighed. "And... I would have thought these uniforms would have something that would keep these things from bouncing around all the time." She added, lifting her breasts between her hands.

"That's what bras are for." Asuka sighed.

"What's that?" Judai wondered, now really starting to wish she studied girls as much as he did Duel Monsters.

"Do I really need to show you?" Asuka sighed exasperatedly. She blushed as Judai gave a childish nod, her face expressing complete, honest ignorance. "Fine, but I'm only showing you because it's important." She unzipped her jacket and pulled off her shirt, leaving her top covered only by a black lace bra supporting her boobs.

"Oh! Is that what those things are called?" Judai mused.

"_It's like talking to a little kid." _Asuka thought, between exasperation and amusement. _"What am I ever going to do with you?" _

She gasped as Judai felt her breast curiously. Asuka's first instinct was to hurt anyone who touched her in this place, but she knew Judai was only curious and needed to understand first hand, so she simply repressed this instinct.

"I know I have them now," Judai muttered. "But still..."

"I understand." Asuka smiled weakly. She gave a gasping moan as Judai circled her finger around the nipple. "Ah! D-don't...!" She moaned.

"Sorry... Should I not have...?" Judai amended, quickly retracting her hands.

"It's fine. That place for girls... it's just very... sensitive." said Asuka. "Hm?" She held Judai's head still for a moment, and drew her face close, giving her a little sniff. "Judai, when was the last time you had a bath?"

"I haven't bathed at all since I came here." Judai answered.

"That's not acceptable." said Asuka strictly. "You're a woman now. And all women need to wash themselves every single day."

"Really?" Judai blinked. _"Is that why girls always smell so nice?"_

"Come on." Asuka sighed, taking a few bottles of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes.

* * *

"Wow. This place is way nicer than the boy's bathhouse." Judai marveled. Though she couldn't help but admire the artistic design of the room, she couldn't shake off the nervous feeling she felt being in a girls-only area, fearing she might get into trouble being here.

"Take a seat." Asuka instructed, pulling out a stool at one of the cleaning stations. Though Judai sat down, she couldn't help but feel a sharp twinge of embarrassment as she noticed Junko, one of Asuka's friends, sitting right next to her, completely naked as she rinsed off her front.

"So, have you heard anything about the new girl?" Junko asked Asuka conversationally. Judai could easily tell that she was the one being referred to.

"No." Asuka answered as she scrubbed Judai's back. "But I know her."

"Do you?!" Momoe piped in excitedly. "Can you tell us anything about her?"

"Not really." Asuka shrugged, lathered quite a bit of shampoo and conditioner into Judai's hair to draw attention away from her.

"Say... Who is this girl?" asked Junko, eyeing Judai curiously. "I've never seen her around before."

"Uh... she's really shy, so she almost never bathes the same time as most of us." Asuka invented quickly. Judai turned and blinked curiously at her.

"Asuka?" She whispered.

"Nothing good would come of it if I told them who you really were." Asuka replied. "Just... play along for now."

"That's so sweet of you, Asuka." A younger girl with long blue hair and wearing nothing but a towel over her shoulders giggled as she took a seat next to Judai opposite Junko. "Tending to someone so shy and insecure. I didn't realize you had such a tender side." Asuka's face turning quite pink.

"Well... I am the only one who can look after her now..." She said meekly.

"Aw!" Junko, Momoe, and Rei sighed together.

"What's your name?" Junko asked. Judai opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated, knowing that it would stir panic, as Asuka said, if she used her real name.

"Ju..." Asuka started, but thought for a moment.

"J-Juri." Judai invented.

"Hey, I just thought of something; are you the new girl everyone's been talking about?" Momoe asked, drawing closer to 'Juri.'

"Um... yes, I am..." Judai mumbled.

"Don't call attention to her!" Asuka hissed warningly to her friends. "She's having a very hard time adjusting to life here already. She really doesn't need a huge crowd overwhelming her even further."

"We won't." Junko and Momoe said together. "We won't! Promise!" They added as Asuka gave them a very stern look.

"Is there anything we can do to help you feel more comfortable, Juri?" Rei asked politely.

"Um..." Judai was trying as hard as she could not to speak too much, for fear of Junko, Momoe, and most importantly, Rei, her biggest fan, from figuring out it was really Judai Yuki they were talking with. And while her voice did have a feminine sound to it, her male voice was still largely audible. "Um... I'm fine..."

"She's too embarrassed to say it, but..." Asuka whispered, diverting her friends slowly away from Judai. "She's a little frail, so she needs me to help her bathe. And she's also not very comfortable with so many people; this is a very big step for her, so try to ease off of her until she's used to living here."

"Oh..." Junko muttered. "Sorry, Juri. We didn't know..."

"It's okay." Judai replied.

"Well, bye. I hope you feel more at home soon, Juri." Momoe waved as she, Rei, and Junko gathered their things and left.

"_Hm... Something seemed awfully familiar about that Juri chick..." _Rei mused, turning and looking back as Asuka rinsed 'Juri' off.

"I really am hoping I get to return to Osiris now..." Judai sighed. As if she didn't have enough to adjust to...

"I know..." Asuka muttered weakly. "Let me show you how to wash your front now." She lathered a soft sponge with soap, and gently rubbed it across Judai's breasts, making the new female tingle as the soft material glided across her sensitive tits. She even had to cover her mouth as Asuka rubbed over her nipples, their sensitivity making her gasp very loudly.

"Now this is the most important part, so please pay attention." said Asuka. "Whatever you do, NEVER use soap or lotion or anything down here." She indicated Judai's vaginal area. "That's one of the worst things you could do. Use a washcloth soaked with warm water, and be sure to get into all the folds." She demonstrated, wiping Judai's pussy and causing her to gasp in sexual stimulation once more, arching her back uncontrollably.

"Ah! S-stop..." She panted as Asuka cleaned inside the folds of Judai's vagina.

"I know it feels weird, but this is important." Asuka whispered, trying not to gain any further attention. "If this isn't cleaned properly, it can become very unsightly and uncomfortable."

"There's so much about... about this that I never knew." Judai remarked. "And you do this every single day?"

"Yes." Asuka answered. "It's not as bad as it might seem, though." She amended, seeing Judai's expression turn sad.

"It's not about the hygiene thing." said Judai as she and Asuka finished cleaning off and soaking in the hot spring.

"Then what is it about?"

"It's... nothing..." Judai lied, laying back in the hot water.

* * *

Later that night, when the two returned to Asuka's room, Judai was stopped as she was ready to change back into Asuka's uniform.

"You need to put on new, clean clothes every time you bathe." She corrected. "Here, wear this for now." She gave Judai a long pink negligee, which was common sleepwear at the girl's dorm. Finally, something womanly she could actually understand. She pulled the negligee on over her head and blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"_I look cute..." _She thought. The negligee was thin and loose, making her feel comfortable in girl's clothes for the first time in her short time in womanhood. "Hm?!" She blushed even more as she saw Asuka undressing behind her in the reflection. Instinctively, she shielded her eyes and looked away from both the reflection and the real Asuka behind her.

"You know, it is okay for you to look." Asuka giggled, amused. "We are both girls, after all."

"Sorry. Instinct..." Judai rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she chuckled. But her face once more turned pink as she turned back to see Asuka strip down completely naked, allowing Judai to see the Obelisk Queen in all of her uncovered beauty before she pulled on a negligee of her own. "You have a really beautiful body." These words escaped Judai's lips before she even knew what she was thinking, and for a brief moment made her wish she could just run away and never see Asuka again.

"T-thanks..." Asuka blushed. "Well... Good night." She laid down in bed and turned off the lights. Judai blinked as she looked around the darkened room, wondering where she was supposed to sleep. On the floor? Well, it wasn't the most comfortable place, but she was a guest in Asuka's room, after all.

"What are you doing?" Asuka whispered, her tone amused as Judai lay on her back on the hard floor. "C'mere." She pulled back the covers.

"Y-you sure?" Judai blinked.

"Of course."

"I... don't know..." Judai muttered, her male instincts still prodding in the back of her head.

"It's fine." Asuka assured her, grabbing her shoulder and gently pulling her into bed.

It was here that Judai forgot all male instincts. The warmth she felt under Asuka's covers was comfort beyond her imagination. She had experienced warm comfort less than an hour ago in the bathhouse, but this was a completely different comfort entirely. All of the beds in the Obelisk Blue Dorms were luxuriously crafted for comfort, and the warmth that enveloped her under the covers made her pleasantly sleepy as Asuka smiled at her, whispering,

"Good night." Before closing her eyes and going to sleep. Judai huddled closer to her, feeling very open with her. Asuka smelled so nice, and felt soothingly warm and soft, Judai couldn't help herself as she pulled her into an affectionate hug before falling asleep, while smiling, her face turning pink as her nightdress.

Maybe staying here in Obelisk Blue wouldn't be such a bad thing after all...

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so I have many thanks, as well as many apologies to give out here, as well as a pretty important announcement.**

**First, apologies; I rather regret that I didn't put this chapter out much sooner, but I've been rather busy with my personal life lately. Hopefully, this is only a temporary deterrence.**

**Anyway, onto thanks: I can't thank my reviewers enough for expressing your thoughts in this story concept. It's patronage like yours that I'm able to get my fics off the ground ^^**

**Update 2/5/13: It has been decided that Judai Yuki will now be assigned to the Obelisk Blue dorm! Thank you all for your feedback, and deep apologies that the next chapter is not yet out. This fic will, regrettably, have to be on a hiatus for a while. But don't you worry! I have NOT forgotten this fic, and when the third chapter is posted, I assure you all it will well be worth the wait! So...**

**'Till next time! ^^  
**


	3. Welcome to Obelisk Blue

**I am SO sorry this took so long! I hope I made it well worth the wait ^^; **

_Judai's Womanhood Diary: Entry 1_

_Day 3 of Womanhood_

_Ever since I've been turned into a female in the first place, Yubel suggested that I keep a diary of my experiences as a woman. I never really found the time to start one in the past two days; there had been WAY too much going on to even think about it, but I feel like now's a good time._

_Ever since I'd returned to Duel Academy, I had been ordered to transfer to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, as all girls are assigned there. At first, I had objected; I felt that my... changes were meaningless, and that I should just go about life as I always had. But the past day I had spent with Asuka had taught me that it wouldn't be that simple. I can't just pretend being a girl isn't a drastic change, and I can't pretend that I don't still need Asuka to guide me when there's still so much about my new self I don't know._

_I'm writing my very first entry very early in the morning; I normally wouldn't dare think of being up at six in the morning, when everyone else, even Asuka, is still asleep, but I had been woken up by a really scary dream, and can't get back to sleep, so I can't think of a better time to write this diary._

_The dream started off as something I would have enjoyed; I had woken up in my bed in the Osiris Red dorm to find all this craziness had been a dream. Yeah, I was a man again, but I somehow felt incredibly... empty. Soon, everything was disappearing around me; my room, my friends, everything. Even Yubel. I was a man again, but I was alone in an empty void of nothingness. I was scared, I called out for the ones I cared about, but I knew there was no point to it. I was all alone. No Yubel, no Asuka, no place to call home, nothing._

_I awoke with tears in my eyes, but with Asuka by my side, holding me just as she had when we went to sleep. I missed her so much in that dream. And while Yubel is sitting by my side to comfort me, I still can't stop crying. And I can't believe that I'm even crying right now. I'd never cried once in all my time at Duel Academy. And here I am now, sobbing over a dumb dream. _

_But now, I've made my decision; to return to Osiris would serve no further purpose, not when I still need someone by my side. Not when I still need her..._

* * *

"Who is it that you need?" Judai flinched as she turned to see Asuka looking over her shoulder. "I didn't know you kept a diary?"

"Yubel convinced me to keep one." Judai explained. "And I can see why; I feel better now that I got that down..."

"Is it Yubel that you still need?" Asuka prompted. "Is that who you were referring to at the end?"

"No, it wasn't Yubel..." Judai blushed, trying as hard as she could not to make eye contact with Asuka. "It was... you..."

* * *

"Now then, Judai," Chancellor Samejima spoke as he and Ms. Ayukawa sat down for his meeting with the now female Judai. "If you still wish to be in the Osiris Red dorm, then it may be arranged for you..."

"No sir." Judai spoke up. "I've made up my mind; I would like to stay in the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"What brought about this change of heart?" Samejima inquired.

"I'm... not sure." Judai lied, his thoughts still on Asuka, who'd helped him this far. "But I would like to request that I continue to reside in the same room as Asuka Tenjouin."

"That can easily be arranged." Samejima nodded. "Well then, I guess there's no reason to pursue this meeting any further. "Ms. Ayukawa, could you get Judai fitted for a new uniform? We can't have her attending all of her classes in her pajamas now." He chuckled.

"Of course." Ayukawa nodded. "Right this way, Judai." She led the new member of her dorm down several hallways that Judai had never ventured in the three years he spent at the Academy. Finally, she brought Judai to a line of fitting rooms, leading her inside one of them.

"Alright now, Judai; please take off your clothes." Ayukawa instructed.

"Uh?!" Judai blushed. "But... but I'm not wearing anything underneath..." She muttered, tugging slightly at the hem of her nightdress.

"I know, but you would have to remove them even if you were." Ayukawa stated. "Now go ahead and take your clothes off." Judai blushed, removing the jacket she borrowed from Ayukawa, before lifting up her nightdress over her face.

"Oh, there you are, Asuka." Ayukawa greeted Judai's roommate, Asuka blushing as she got a very good look at Judai's body. Judai herself turned red, throwing the gown back down over herself.

"A-Asuka?! What are you doing here?" She blurted.

"A few of my bras were getting fairly tight, so I asked Ms. Ayukawa if I could get fitted for some new ones." Asuka explained.

"And we need her to help fit you for some too, so it's only fitting that we measure the two of you together." Ayukawa added. "Let's start with you now, Judai. Take off your clothes, and raise your hands."

Judai complied, taking her nightdress off, and as she raised her arms, Asuka grabbed her boobs, lifting them up slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Judai blurted.

"This is how you measure someone for their bra size," Ayukawa answered simply, unrolling a long measuring tape. "One person has to lift the breasts to the position they would be in with the bra worn, while another is needed to measure." She wrapped the tape very loosely around Judai's chest. "A little higher please, Asuka."

"Yes." Asuka replied, feeling incredibly perverted as she held more of Judai's boobs, pushing them up to the level Ayukawa requested. _"They're so incredibly soft, yet so firm and well built." _She thought to herself. _"It's like... she was born a perfect woman..."_

"Um, Asuka? You can take your hands off her breasts now..." Ayukawa spoke up, having finished with Judai's measurements.

"Uh? Oh, sorry." Asuka retracted, turning away awkwardly.

"34D. quite impressive." Ayukawa mused. "Your turn now, Asuka."

Asuka took off her uniform jacket and shirt, lifting her arms just as Judai did a moment ago.

"Judai, you're supposed to lift up Asuka's breasts now." Ayukawa spoke up, after waiting several seconds.

"I'm not really supposed to do that, though, am I?" Judai asked, his male instincts still fighting against him.

"It's alright, Judai." Asuka told her. "Just go ahead." Judai, though still somewhat reluctant, lifted Asuka's large breasts slightly, fighting back the thought that told her how great it felt to be feeling a woman's chest like this.

"_They're so soft..." _She thought, despite herself. _"I might have ones like them, but I was just... given them. Asuka must have done quite a lot to get them to be this... this perfect..."_

"That's enough now, Judai. I know they must feel nice, but it's time to let go now." Ayukawa teased.

"Sorry..." Judai blushed, taking her hands away from Asuka's boobs.

Ayukawa then proceeded to measure Judai's chest, arms, waist, hips, legs, feet, and for some reason, even measured her breasts individually.

"And there we have it." Ayukawa concluded. "Here are your new clothes, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your year in Obelisk Blue, Judai."

"Wait, Ayukawa-sensei." Judai spoke up, handing the white and blue jacket back women's dorm head. "Here you go, ma'am."

"You can keep it." Ayukawa smiled. "I think it would be a perfect addition to your new uniform."

"Oh. Um... thank you." Judai blinked.

After Ayukawa left them, Judai pulled on a new pair of black panties, which she found to be a lot softer and more comfortable than she had anticipated, before putting on her bra, which proved to be very difficult to work with; she could hardly reach the hooks in the back, much less fasten them, and even after fastening them, found it quite tight and less than form-fitting.

"Sorry, Judai. I forgot." Asuka turned to assist Judai with her bra after fitting herself with her new one. "Let me help you. Lean forward a little," Judai did as she was told. "Now, you maneuver the breast from the sides like this," Once more, Asuka felt a perverted sensation as she touched Judai's boobs again. "And push them inwardly like this, so that they fit inside the cups." Judai gave out a few soft moans as Asuka handled her breasts, her new female body still much more sensitive than most others.

"A-Asuka..." She sighed with arousal. And despite herself, Asuka was still manipulating Judai's breasts, no longer helping her with the bra, but with her own selfish desires. "What are you...?"

"Sorry... Judai..." Asuka whispered.

"Asuka? Wha...?" But as Judai turned to face Asuka, fighting back slightly against her grip, she fell, pushing Asuka down with her. Their lips locked as they lay on the floor, their large boobs pressed against each other's, Judai feeling an incredible sensation as her bare skin made contact with Asuka's.

"_Wh-what's happening?!" _Asuka thought, her heart beating rampantly. _"Did we just... did we kiss?!" _ Judai sat up, a thin rope of saliva connecting her mouth to Asuka's. _"W-we did! I can't believe... that was my first kiss!"_

"_Asuka's lips were so soft." _Judai thought, tracing her own with her finger. _"That felt... it felt somehow really good to do that, but..."_

"Ah! I'm sorry, Asuka, I..." She blushed feverishly.

"N-no, it's no problem at all..." Asuka replied very quickly. She stood very quickly, dressing herself, and hurried out of the changing room.

"What just happened?" Judai asked herself as she put on her new clothes, wearing Ayukawa's jacket in place of the uniform jacket provided.

* * *

"I wonder how Asuka and Judai are doing right now." Emi Ayukawa mused interestedly. "I'm sure they must be finished changing into their new clothes by now, probably even back in their..." Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on her office door. "Come in!" She responded.

"Um, hi, Ayukawa-sensei." said Judai as she stepped inside.

"I was just thinking about you, Judai." Ayukawa grinned. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Quite a bit actually." Judai muttered. "But there's something I specifically want to ask you about."

"Ask away, Judai. I'm here to help all the girls in Duel Academy."

"It's about Asuka." Judai started. "Ever since we started living together, I've felt incredibly... strange around her. And just a little while ago in the changing room..." She proceeded to recount the events that led the newly turned girl up to this point.

"I see..." Ayukawa said thoughtfully upon hearing Judai's entire story.

"Is that a bad thing? That she just... ran away like that?" Judai asked worriedly. "Because I really hope I didn't do anything to scare her away or something. I really need her."

"I wouldn't worry about it one bit." Ayukawa assured her. "The whole thing must have just been a little startling for her."

"Oh. Okay." Judai blinked, obliviously not understanding what she meant. "There was one last thing I wanted to ask. See, I'm not sure I'm ready to let anyone know who I really am, or what's happened to me. So, Asuka and I wanted to know if you could have me called 'Juri' on the class roster."

"Easily done." Ayukawa nodded. "I understand this is a big adjustment for you, 'Juri.'" She giggled at the use of this pseudonym.

"Thanks, Ayukawa-sensei."

* * *

Asuka sat at her desk, looking herself in the mirror, her mind ringing with questions, overwhelmed as she tried to think of the answers, the events in the changing room embarrassing and confusing to her.

"_That was just an accident! So... why do I feel this way?" _ She thought, her face reddening, her heart aflutter, yet also pounding madly, hurting her chest. Already dressed only in her underwear, Asuka took off her new bra, letting her breasts hang freely, hoping it would relieve some of the aching, but to no avail.

"_For a long time now, I've felt something for him... but I still feel something for him... her... even now. No... Even more than so than before! What's wrong with me!? I've been meaning to tell Judai about my feelings if he ever returned, but now that he's a woman, I don't even..." _She gasped, snapping out of her stupor as someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"Jud... er, Juri." Judai's voice sounded outside.

"You can come in, J-Juri; this is your room too." Asuka replied, hastening to get her bra back on, but her roommate had already come in before she could even pick it up.

"Is this a bad time?" Judai asked, turning away, male instinct still lingering in her feminine form.

"No, no, not at all." Asuka blurted, fumbling to refasten her bra. "Ah, did you ask Ayukawa-sensei about what we had talked about?"

"Yeah. My name's Juri now." Judai confirmed.

"I'm glad. Um... There's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about; it's about what happened in the changing room..." Asuka blushed, placing her hands on Judai's shoulders. "Judai, I..."

"Congratulations, Juri!" Both girls' hearts leapt as the door to their room burst open, Junko, Momoe, and Rei, all in their pajamas, shouting their congratulations and letting off party poppers, spraying confetti everywhere.

"What are you doing?!" Asuka demanded, shouting more out of shock than anger.

"We heard Juri was officially inducted into Obelisk Blue today," Rei explained. "So we decided we'd come over and congratulate her."

"We're having a party tonight! Girls only!" Junko cheered enthusiastically.

"Um, Asuka?" Momoe blinked, everyone going silent as Momoe stared at Asuka, who was still in nothing but her underwear. "I know you're not very good at strip poker, but are you really have that little confidence in yourself?"

"We were having a private moment until you three barged in!" Asuka snapped defensively, but slapped a hand to her forehead as she realized how wrong her defenses sounded out loud.

"Private moment?" Rei repeated, her head turning form Asuka to Judai, her expression becoming progressively naughtier. "With Juri?"

"Ah..." Asuka blushed. "I meant that...!"

"Let's save that for when we play Truth or Dare!" Junko cut her off, plopping onto the bed. "Tonight, we're playing Queen's Rule."

"What's that?" Judai asked as she sat on the bed with everyone else.

"Ever play King's Game? It's pretty much the same deal." Rei clarified, to which Judai shook her head. "Well, first we shuffle up these chop sticks here," She rummaged them around, shuffling them. "Then, we each draw, and whoever gets the stick with 'queen' written on it gets to get to make the others do whatever she wants." She held out the sticks, which the others drew, Judai following suit. "Alright, I'm queen." Rei showed the others her stick with the kanji for 'queen' written in red at its tip. Judai took a look at her own, which had a number 4 on it.

"So!" Rei spoke up. "I want... Number 1 to tickle Number 3's boobs for ten seconds!" The other girls looked at their numbers, and Asuka sighed as she shifted over to Momoe, and groped her breasts, Momoe giggling as she did so.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed as Rei counted down the time.

Judai wasn't entirely sure why, but she felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Momoe writhe around the bed laughing her head off as Asuka fondled her. Did it really feel good to have that done to her?

"And... time!" Rei declared, Momoe panting as she was released from Asuka's tickling grasp. "Now, we shuffle them and draw again." Rei continued, scrambling the five sticks and redistributing them. "Who gets to give the orders this time?"

"Me!" Junko spoke up. "Okay... Number 2, for the next two rounds, I want you to take off your panties, and wear them on top of your head!"

"Who's number 2...?" Rei wondered under her breath, amused by this order. Judai blushed as she reached under her skirt and slid her underwear off. "It's Juri?!" Rei laughed uproariously. Even Asuka couldn't help but laugh behind her hand as Judai stuck her undies on top of her head.

"She looks like such a pervert!" Junko giggled under her breath. "Okay, next round."

"How many rounds do we play?" Judai asked.

"As long as we feel like." Junko teased, handing out the sticks again.

"I'm queen this time." Asuka showed her winning ticket. "Number 4, trade pants with Number 3." A moment of silence followed. "Who's 3 and 4?"

"I'm three," Momoe spoke up. "But... how can I trade pants with whoever 4 is? I don't have pants." Sure enough, Momoe wore a pink nightdress, creating some confusion.

"Then uh, trade all your clothes with Number 4 until one of you becomes queen." Asuka revised.

Judai turned bright red, feeling dirty for watching as Momoe stripped off her nightdress, bra, and panties, as Rei took off her pajama shirt, pants, and lingerie, the two redressing in the clothes of the other. Momoe, however, being several sizes larger than Rei, had some difficulty squeezing into her clothes. Rei, on the other hand, found herself too small for Momoe's clothes, the dress slipping down her shoulders, barely covering her cleavage, her panties falling down to her knees as she sat back down to accept her next stick, hoping it was the queen one. Unfortunately,

"It's me." Judai said awkwardly. "Um..." she thought for a moment about what to do. "I um... Want Asuka to..."

"You can't choose someone by name; that ruins the fun of the game." Momoe laughed, tugging at the front of her undersized pants to hide her camel toe.

"Okay then, I want... Number 1 to... um... give me a hug?" Unfortunately, instead of getting Asuka, it was Junko who who ended up pulling Judai into a hug, pulling her head into her chest.

It was Asuka's turn to feel jealously, wishing it were her in place of Junko, at the same time wishing she could shake off those feelings.

"Asuka? Asuka, it's time for the next round!" Judai spoke up, taking her panties off of her head at last.

"Oh?! Sorry." Asuka snapped out of her stupor and handed Judai her stick, which was once again shuffled in with the others.

"Yes! Me again!" Rei cheered, thrusting the queen-marked stick into the air, letting Momoe's clothes fall off and gladly accepting her own back. "Aw, I really liked this bra!" She pouted, one of the straps damaged.

"Sorry..." said Momoe sheepishly.

"Okay then! As your newly reinstated queen..." Rei continued, forgetting that she was still naked. "I want numbers 3 and 2 to kiss on the lips!"

"That's me." said Judai.

"Aw. Who gets to give our little angel Juri a kiss?" Momoe cooed, after pulling her nightdress back on.

"Me." Asuka answered, showing her number 3 stick.

"A-Asuka?" Judai blushed. Her heart started beating very fast as Asuka held her by the shoulders, just like before, and locked lips with her new roommate. For a few blissful seconds, nothing around her mattered. She was in heaven! And the only thing in the world that she cared for was the woman whose lips were locked to her own.

Even though they had already kissed before in the changing room, that was nothing more than an accident, one that surprised both of them. This, on the other hand, was something they both wanted, even though it was someone else who made them do it in the first place.

"Aw, that's so cute." Momoe gushed. "Rei, you're like a little cupid!" It was then that Rei remembered that she forgot to dress herself, covering herself with embarrassment as she fumbled to get her clothes back on, Junko and Momoe giggling at her, as Asuka's and Judai's kiss pressed on.

"Wow. They really seem to have a thing for each other." Rei commented, after finally dressing fully once more.

"Mm." Junko nodded. "Why don't we give them some privacy?" The others agreed, backing out of the room just before Asuka broke the connection between their lips.

"Ah! I'm... sorry, Ju-Juri." Asuka flustered.

"N-no I should be apologizing, I... er..." Judai muttered, her voice fading out, before slipping off the bed to change into her pajamas. Before pulling on her nightgown, though, her eyes fell on her diary, and, losing her attention on her state of dress, she sat down to fill in her second ever entry.

Asuka meanwhile, sat up on her bed against the wall, stuck between watching Judai and looking away from her. She reflected on the long kiss they shared just moments ago, unsure of what to feel, or how. Were Judai still a boy, she would think nothing of it, but it almost felt like questioning her own existence to think that it was another girl that she had kissed not just once, but twice in the same day!

"Judai?" She spoke up. "What do you think of me?" She knew the answer before the words even escaped her mouth, but she just wanted to hear the words from Judai.

"What do I think of you?" Judai repeated, turning away from the diary for a moment. "Well, I think you're a very smart person, a great duelist, and the best friend I could ask for."

"I don't mean like that," said Asuka, amused. "I meant... Never mind. I was just thinking about what happened earlier..."

"In the changing room?" Judai clarified. "I'm really sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything."

"No, I..." But, tired and confused, Asuka simply sighed, deciding to close the matter... for now. "Never mind. Are you ready for bed?"

"Sure. I'm just finishing up..." Judai replied, scribbling a few more words into her diary before joining Asuka. She flinched upon remembering that both she and Asuka were only in their underwear, but Asuka didn't care; she simply invited Judai to sleep next to her, letting her experience once again the warmth of their bodies together.

"You know, Asuka? I like this feeling." Judai smiled childishly.

"What feeling is that?" Asuka asked.

"The feeling I get when I'm with you like this." Judai answered, huddling closer to her roommate. "The warm feeling when we huddle up together under the blanket like this. It's..." She yawned. "...It's so cozy..."

"I love this feeling too, Judai." Asuka smiled. "More than you know..." She added under her breath.

* * *

_Judai's Womanhood Diary: Entry 2_

_Day 3 of Womanhood_

_Today was a lot more fun than I thought we would. I was uncertain when I told Chancellor Samejima that I agreed to stay in Obelisk Blue, but with Asuka by my side, I understood that I should never second guess what I feel is right. _

_A lot of crazy stuff happened today; First, I got my girl's uniform. Girl's clothing really doesn't feel nearly as bad as I thought it would. In fact, tight though it might feel, Asuka was right about a bra making my breasts feel less uncomfortable... it still feels strange to be talking about things like breasts and things ^^; I still sometimes get the feeling that Asuka might hurt me if she sees words like 'breasts' or 'bra' written in here, but I guess that's one of the things I gotta adjust to as a woman._

_Just after that, I tripped and fell on top of Asuka, and we accidently kissed! I was scared that I might have turned Asuka away, but she says that she doesn't mind all that much... though, I can't help but feel that I did something to bother her in some way; she seems a little off-put around me or something._

_Then we played this game with Junko, Momoe, and Rei called "Queen's Order," or something like that. It was crazy! Momoe was tickled by Asuka, then she was wearing Rei's clothes, Rei wearing Momoe's,and I got a hug from Junko when I got to play queen._

_It felt a little odd to be around Rei without her trying to fawn over me once. Normally, when I'm around, she can't resist for a second, but since she thinks I'm 'Juri,' it really is just like I'm a whole different person._

_And then at the end, Asuka and I kissed again! It felt like... It felt like... I can't even think of how I could possibly describe what it was like. I felt like we were the only ones in the room, in the world, and I couldn't let go of Asuka, and there was this warm, fuzzy feeling inside of me, and my heart was beating like crazy... _

_I guess I should ask Ayukawa-sensei about this some time. She might understand it a lot more than I could._

_All I know is... It feels really good to be around Asuka. _


	4. Welcome to love and rivalry pt1

_Judai's Womanhood Diary: Entry 9_

_Day 10 of Womanhood_

_I think that I'm just beginning to get the hang of my new life at this point. Even though it's still hard to figure out how to put a bra on right, or remember to sit down to pee when I'm in a rush, I'm starting to figure out that this new life isn't quite as hard as I thought it'd be. Well, as far as my body goes anyway. Although, if what Asuka says is true (And I really have no reason to doubt her word at this point), I might feel pretty terrible in about a month. She hasn't been very clear why, though…._

_However, there are some aspects of my life that I don't know I can adjust to. While Asuka has been a great help, and it's nice to see a new side of Rei, and Asuka's friends, I still feel somehow… lonely. Maybe it's because I haven't seen Shou, Manjoume, Kenzan, or any of the others since I first became "Juri." And with all the stuff I've been learning about being a woman, and all my classes, it's easy to see why I haven't been able to meet up with them yet. But I still hope that'll change soon…_

_Another thing I still can't get used to is being known by everyone in the Academy as "Juri." Going by a different name isn't the problem; it's being known as a totally different person. Though there had been rumors that I was back, they seem to have gone away lately, and the way I'm looked at by others now just feels so weird. They don't hate me or anything, but the fact that they see me as a sickly and timid girl named Juri, rather than the legendary 'drop-out boy' Judai just bothers me in some way I really can't describe. _

_Also, for some reason, Yubel seems kind of annoyed when I get particularly close to Asuka, though I'm really not sure why. Whenever I ask her what's wrong, she usually turns her back and says it's nothing, but I know there's something eating at her. _

_I just hope that she doesn't hate Asuka, or that it'll ruin our relationship. I like them both, and at this point, I couldn't imagine living without either one of them…_

* * *

"Are you almost done, Judai?" asked Asuka.

"Just about…" Judai replied, scribbling down the last few words. "Alright, and…. Done."

"You seem to like writing in that diary." Asuka grinned lightly. "How come?"

"I'm not sure, honestly…" Judai shrugged, changing into her nightwear. "I guess I just really need to write these things out. There are so many different things I feel as a girl that I feel as a boy, I guess it just kinda helps me makes sense of at least some of it by putting it in the diary."

"That's basically the idea of keeping a diary." Asuka smiled. Even after all the maturing Judai had done over the years, she still had the same sense of childlike obliviousness and wonder. At times, Asuka even considered it to be very cute.

"Hey, Asuka? I forget; is it okay not to wear underwear to bed?" Judai asked. Seconds later, she felt like hitting herself over the head, due to lingering male habits.

"If you don't want to wear anything under your pajamas, that's fine." Asuka grinned. "In fact, there are many who recommend you not wear panties to sleep; they seem to think it's hygienic."

"Is it?" Judai asked, pulling off her panties, as though Asuka were recommending her to.

"I suppose." Asuka shrugged. "It's mostly a theory, though. What are you doing?" She added as Judai took off her night dress, fidgeting around weirdly.

"Can't quite… get this off…" Judai grumbled, her fingers fumbling with the hooks on the back of her bra.

"Let me help…" Asuka sighed. "We really need to get you one with hooks in the front."

"I'd like that. Thanks." said Judai as Asuka freed her of her bra. She turned around, about ready to redress, but stopped, blushing, as her face was incredibly close to Asuka's. "Uh…" Why did she feel the incredible temptation to reach out and kiss her, just like in Queen's Rule last week?

"Judai?" Asuka blinked, her face also reddened. Though she tried to make it look unintentional, Asuka slowly shifted herself closer to her roommate, mouth ready to kiss, before Judai gasped, falling to her knees.

She started thrashing again, this time grabbing her body in agony, occasionally pounding a fist to the floor as she tried to get a hold of herself. Was this just another weird part of being a woman? Shouldn't Asuka have warned her about something as intensely painful as this?

"Stop!" Judai cried through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?!" Asuka panicked, no idea what to do to help her. "Judai, what's going on?"

"I don't… I don't know!" Judai panted, dropping to the floor, as though released from a suspending grip. "What… was that? That thing you said would make me feel bad in a month…"

"That was not the start of your cycle." Asuka shook her head firmly. "I don't know what that was."

"I don't either…" Judai muttered, putting her nightdress back on. "Sorry, Asuka…" She sighed. "Should we head to bed?" At these words, though, her head started hurting again, and without warning, without thought, or awareness, Judai dashed to the window, smashing through it, and falling into the lake below.

"JUDAI!" Asuka screamed, rushing to the window, frightened as she saw the place where her roommate landed in the water. There was no sign that she emerged from the lake, nor sign that told her that her friend was okay.

"Asuka?! What's all the noise about?" Emi Ayukawa, the head of the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm asked, storming in through the door, a few other girls right behind her.

"It's Jud…" Asuka paused, mind still filled with terror. "It's J-Juri… I don't know what happened, she just started screaming and jumped out the window!"

"What?!" Ayukawa gasped, examining the broken window, before looking down below where the girl would have landed.

"What did you do?!" A few of the girls that accompanied Ayukawa demanded angrily.

"Nothing." Asuka answered honestly. "We were just talking and…"

"Liar! You killed her, didn't you?" One girl screamed.

"That's enough!" Ayukawa shouted over them, disgusted by such serious accusations. "Everyone! Bed! Now!" The dorm residence, albeit reluctantly, left to return to their rooms. "Asuka, come with me." She strode out of the room, Asuka right behind her.

"I swear, ma'am, I didn't…" she pleaded.

"I know you didn't, Asuka." Ayukawa sighed. "I just need your help looking for her." She stopped outside of the dorm, gazing out on the lake, looking very carefully for the sign of the new entry to her dorm. "Is that her?" She jumped into the lake, swimming spryly to where she saw sign of Judai, only to return to shore minutes later disappointed, and carrying something pink in hand.

"Is that her nightdress?" Asuka blinked. Upon closer inspection, it was. "Do you know what could have happened to her?"

"Sorry, Asuka… no." Ayukawa shook her head, before checking to see if anyone else was around. "I wouldn't worry; Judai's a survivor. I have no doubt that she's perfectly fine now."

"What do we do now?"

"Are you really so concerned for her safety?" Ayukawa asked, Asuka nodding very seriously.

"I am."

* * *

Judai hurriedly stroked through the water, before forcefully breaking the surface of the water, gasping for air. She pulled herself onto grassy shore, laying on the ground in confusion, trying to piece together what on earth was happening to her.

As she started to catch her breath, she sat up, able to see the girl's dorm just a short distance from where she sat.

"Why is this happening to me?" She cried, flustered. She was scared before, but now, she was in absolute terror. She hardly even noticed that she was naked as she looked down at her reflection in the water in rumination. Her thoughts were interrupted as this pain returned to her body yet again, Yubel's image now reflected in the water next to her own. Though, as Judai turned to where Yubel was supposed to be, there was nothing.

"It's because you broke your promise to me, Judai." She stated sharply. "You promised to forever be with me, and never let me go again."

"I never did." Judai reasoned. "We're together again, aren't we? We share a body, a soul…."

"Yet the only thing that's been in your mind since you returned to Duel Academy is Asuka, Asuka, Asuka." Yubel shot back. "She's blocked everything else from your mind, even me."

"That's not true!" Judai insisted. "She's just helping me adjust to this new life…"

"And you think I'm not capable of that?" Yubel retorted. "Did you ever once think that maybe, I, the one who share a soul with you, and who's just as much a woman Asuka, could help you figure things out?"

Judai's heart dropped. Yubel was right; for the past few days, Judai had never once thought of asking her spirit partner for help. It felt so stupidly obvious now!

"I… I never thought of…" Judai sighed.

"That much is obvious!" Yubel snarled. "Judai… do you know that I can sever our tie if I wanted to? That if you wish it, you can return to the gender you were before?"

"I don't want that." Judai stated. "I would only be abandoning you all over again if I did that, and I care too much about you to even think of it!"

"Your words are sincere…" Yubel crossed her arms. "But your affections are misplaced."

"Asuka and I aren't allowed to be friends?" Judai blinked. "Why are you being so possessive?"

"It's not a matter of friendship; it's a matter of love. I thought you would love only me for the rest of our lives."

"I never said…" Judai started, perplexedly, but then remembered what he saw in the Alternate Dimension; She saw her past life, as the future Supreme King, and the woman, Yubel, who would be his protector. "Yubel…" She gasped.

"You remember now?" Yubel glared.

"Yubel… I thought we had settled this back in the Alternate Dimension. We're not the same people we were back then."

"You? Perhaps not. But I am very much the same Yubel as the one who stood guard over the Supreme King, who infused herself with a dragon, who was turned into a monster, for his sake alone." Yubel wasn't mad anymore; she was crying. "And ever since we returned, I feel as if you've done nothing but make a mockery of my sacrifices."

"Yubel... I'm… I'm so sorry!" Judai started sobbing too now. "I didn't realize..."

"It's true that we are fused, but I am still very much myself."

"I'm sorry." Judai repeated.

"I forgive you, Judai. If…."

"If what?"

"Judai… how do you REALLY feel about Asuka?" Yubel asked seriously. "And what do you feel about me?"

"We're really good friends, and that hasn't changed at all since we've started living in the Blue dorm." Judai answered.

_"Her words aren't insincere, but at the same time… not fully true, either." _Yubel mused. "Do you love her?"

"No." Judai replied.

_"She's not lying; simply ignorant. She's always been oblivious to Asuka's feelings…. among many other things, but nowhere near as she is oblivious to her own." _Yubel frowned.

"I feel nothing more for her than I do for you. I promise. If I love her, than I love you just as much!"

These words blew Yubel's mind. Not only were they completely truthful, but she didn't know what to think of them. How was she to interpret that statement? Should she remain angry? Be proud of Judai? In amazement and contemplation, Yubel remained silent for several minutes, trying to process this information.

"Very well then, Judai. But you can only truly love one of us. And I want you to decide who." She said at last.

"Why should I have to?" Judai asked, shrugging. "I love you both, and I would never abandon either of you."

"That's sweet, Judai, but you can only devote yourself to one woman… or man, if you've completely changed teams." Yubel stated, adding this last part with a teasing inflection.

"That doesn't make any sense. I should be able to decide who I love, shouldn't I?"

"Tell you what." Yubel sighed, knowing there was no way she could make Judai see the sense in her words. "I think I have a way to settle this debate once and for all..."

* * *

"What happened to you, Judai?" Asuka sighed, eyes full of tears. She was really getting scared now; not only was she concerned for Judai's safety, but she was also wondering if maybe it was, in fact, somehow her fault that she was driven berserk to the point of throwing herself out the window. Either way, she couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to, her head bursting with stress.

There was a knock on her door, and Asuka, excited, was quick to answer it, only to be disappointed as Ayukawa, not Judai, was there to greet her.

"Any news?" She asked, hoping she was here about Judai.

"In a way…" Ayukawa answered, sounding confused. "I was told to send this..." She handed Asuka a note. "Please, don't stay up too late." She said with concern.

Asuka simply sat down to read the note as Ayukawa left to continue the search;

_"Asuka,_

_I have something very important I need to discuss with you, but I can't do it in our dorm room; it's far too important, and very private._

_Please, meet me in an hour the Osiris Red dorm, in Manjoume's old room, so that we can settle things once and for all. Bring your deck and duel disk._

_-Judai_

_P.S. I apologize for how I behaved earlier. I think I understand now what made me act out as I did, and when you come to meet me, you should know too._

"Odd…" Asuka mused. It was most certainly Judai's handwriting, but there was something odd about the way it was written that seemed out of place for her. Regardless, she picked up her Duel Disk and deck, venturing to the Red dorm, quietly making her way to the massive, remodeled room formerly owned by Jun Manjoume, before his more recent return to Obelisk Blue.

When she entered the gorgeous room, it was to find Judai seated in the back in a seductive pose, donned in a black, see-through negligee and thong.

"Judai?" Asuka blinked, not sure whether to feel relieved that her friend was okay, or weirded out by the strange set-up.

"Well… you're partially correct." Judai spoke, but it was hardly Judai's voice that spoke; it was a much lower, darker voice that sounded eerily familiar.

"Yubel?"

"That's right." 'Judai' smirked.

"What are you doing?" Asuka demanded. "I thought you and Judai had come to an agreement?"

"We have. However, we've come across another… disagreement. Judai is mine, and mine alone, something you don't quite seem to understand."

"Excuse me?"

"Judai has feelings for you, Asuka, as you do for her. Neither of you can deny the connection you share." Yubel stated. "I want to respect her feelings, but at the same time, I can't have her go back on her vow to me, nor can I just give her to you."

"I see now." Asuka muttered, lifting her duel disk slightly. "Is that why you told me to bring this?" Yubel nodded.

"If you win, I'll forget all about the oath Judai and I made with each other, and she's yours to love. If I win, though, you're to abandon Judai forever, and we'll remain together forever, as we vowed."

"That's crazy." said Asuka. "Is that really what this is all about?! Is that why Judai acted out? Just because you're jealous? She could have died!"

"No, she wouldn't have." Asuka was starting to be disturbed by Yubel's voice and mannerisms coming from Judai's mouth and body. "I know my Judai better than anyone. I deeply regret driving her to such lengths, but I couldn't stand having her betray my trust for her."

"What are you talking about?!" Asuka blurted.

"The reason we fused; she and I were to be united after a lifetime of separation. But she's grown closer to you, than to me… far too close." A grotesque dark flesh enveloped Judai's left arm, a bat wing-shaped duel disk growing out, with a fanged mouth opening for a Graveyard, and an opening for a deck forming near the wrist. "Now, duel me."

"No choice, then." Asuka sighed, activating her own blue-trimmed duel disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Well… I'm not sure what to think of what I've written for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! ^^ I'm also glad I could make good on my earlier promise, about putting this chapter out sooner than the last one.**

**Yeah, you knew Yubel would show up to question Asuka's affections sooner or later XD. Next time, our first duel of this very unoriginally-named fic. I think the result might surprise you. :P**


	5. Welcome to love and rivalry pt2

"DUEL!"

**Yubel: 4000**

Asuka: 4000

"I'll go first." Yubel declared, making her draw. "First, I summon Gene-Warp Warwolf in Attack position." A tall, strange humanoid form came to life on her field, with four arms, and a shaggy mane of hair.

Gene-Warped Warwolf  
Level 4 Earth  
Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 2000

"And I'll end my turn by placing two facedown cards."

Yubel: 4000

**Asuka: 4000**

"I summon Cyber Tutu." A ballerina with short pink hair spun up from the earth onto Asuka's field, taking a graceful fighting pose.

Cyber Tutu  
Level 3 Earth  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000

"And next, because I normal summoned a monster this turn, I can activate Allegro Toile, destroying one of your face-downs!"

"_Clever of you to think of destroying my facedown." _Yubel grinned darkly. _"But you picked the wrong one to destroy…" _She smirked as she placed Monster Reborn into her graveyard.

"Next, I activate the spell card Chosen One. Now, I choose three cards from my hand, one a monster, two non-monsters, and you have to choose one of them; if the card you pick is a monster, I can summon it."

"Reminds me a bit of Judai's "Hero Emerges" Trap Card." Yubel grinned. "The one on the right." She declared.

"Thank you." Asuka smiled. "Because now, I can summon my Etoile Cyber!" A dancer with long red hair and loose white wrappings around her arms spun into life next to Cyber Tutu.

Etoile Cyber  
Level 4 Earth  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200

"Battle! Now, because of Cyber Tutu's effect, since your only monster's ATK are higher than hers, she can attack directly! _**Nouvelle Pointe!**_" The ballerina started spinning faster and faster, until she appeared to be no more than a tornado, which sped towards Yubel, slamming foot into her chest.

Yubel: 4000 = 3000

"My trap card activates!" Yubel retorted. "Equal Time. Because of this card's effect, you take the same amount of damage that I just did.

Asuka: 4000 = 3000

"I end my turn by setting two face downs."

**Yubel: 3000**

Asuka: 3000

"My turn, then. Draw!" Yubel smirked as she glanced at the card she pulled. "I now discard my entire hand, and tribute my Gene-warped Warwolf to summon Hell Fire Devil- Hell Burner (Infernal Incinerator)!" Her normal monster was engulfed in hellish flames as a tremendous insectoid form with a human's body grotesquely grafted into where it head would be burst from the ground, roaring ferociously.

Hell Fire Devil – Hell Burner  
Level 6 Fire  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2800 = 3200

"Hell Burner gets 200 attack points for every monster on your field. Battle! Hell Burner, attack Cyber Tutu! _Firestorm Blast!"_

"Reverse card open! Emergency Fusion! By removing the fusion materials from play, I can now perform a fusion summon. I remove Cyber Tutu and Etoile Cyber, to summon Cyber Blader!" A red and violet skater with very long dark blue hair emerged as the two weaker monsters morphed together.

Cyber Blader  
Level 7 Earth  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
DEF: 800

"Now, because there's one less monster on the field, Hell Burner loses 200 attack points."

Hell Fire Devil – Hell Burner ATK: 3200 = 3000

"And since you only control one monster, because of my Cyber Blader's effect, she can't be destroyed by battle!" Cyber Blader was engulfed in the opponent's blazing inferno, but with a stroke of her hand, the flames lifted from her, leaving her unscathed.

"I remove the Necro Vengant in my graveyard, to set one trap card sent to my grave this turn." Yubel scowled. "Turn end."

Yubel: 3000

**Asuka: 3000**

"Draw." Asuka searched her hand as her turn began, though her mind was more set on Yubel, and more importantly, Judai. _"Yubel seems to be holding back somehow…" _She thought, somewhat unnerved. She shook her head vigorously, trying to focus. _No, I can't be worrying about things like that! I have to duel with me heart, not my fear…" _She returned to reality.

"I start by switching Cyber Blader to Attack mode, then equip her with Fusion Weapon, giving her a 1500 ATK and DEF increase." Her monster's arm turned deformed into an electrified twin-pronged weapon.

Cyber Blader ATK: 2100 = 3600

"I also equip her with Crown of Absolute Command. This card decreases the ATK of a monster Blader battles by 500." An elaborate crown shimmered onto Blader's head, pulling her hair back.

"Attack Hell Burner! _Glissade Slash!" _The skater struck out with her equipped weapon arm, destroying the demonic beast.

Yubel: 3000 = 1900

"Trap card activate! Demon Balsam Seed!" Yubel intervened. "Now, for every 500 points of damage I took, I can summon a Demon Balsam Token." A strange plant with jagged-edged leaves sprouted from the ground, which spat two round seeds into the earth, a pair of lush, green sprouts with two bright red flowers growing out.

Demon Balsam Tokens  
Level 1 Dark  
Plant/Token  
ATK: 100

**Yubel: 1900**

Asuka: 3000

"Now it's my turn. Draw." Yubel stated silkily, a chill running down Asuka's spine. "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me Draw two cards, and now, I sacrifice my Demon Balsam Tokens, in order to summon…." All of the plants vanished, and in their place, a demonic, humanoid figure emerged, a pair of large dragon-like wings on her back, which spread intimidatingly, her hair wild, one half white, the other black, a pair of eyes, one orange, the other green, glaring darkly at her opponent. "…Yubel." It was not the figure possessing Judai's body that said this name, but the sinister figure that stood on the dueling field opposite Cyber Blader.

Yubel  
Level 10 Dark  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0

"Now, I attack! _Nightmare Pain!" _Though Cyber Blader easily countered with her Fusion Weapon, a long, thorn-covered tendril encircled Yubel, blocking the attack, and lashing at Asuka, who acted as quickly as she could.

"Reverse card open! Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon)! With this, I destroy my Fusion Weapon!"

Cyber Blader ATK: 3600 = 2100

Though the attack wasn't as lethal as it could have been, Asuka could actually feel the razor-sharp thorns that cut at her life points.

Asuka: 3000 = 900

"_Not too bad." _Yubel thought. _"She soften the blow by destroying her own Equip Spell. But all she's doing is delaying the inevitable!" _She sneered. "I activate Flame of the End, allowing me to summon 2 Black Flame Tokens." Two wisps of black fire flickered to life at either side of the Yubel on the field, a pale, demonic blue eye staring down their opponent.

Black Flame Tokens  
Level 1 Dark  
Fiend/Token  
DEF: 0

"Because of Cyber Blader's effect, now that you have three monsters on your field, all monster, spell, and trap effects are negates." Asuka stated, feeling that she had already won.

Yubel: 1900

**Asuka: 900**

"_What is she hiding?" _Asuka wondered suspiciously. _"Sure, negating her effect means that she doesn't need to tribute a monster, but at the same time… that means that she's completely defenseless now."_

"Cyber Blader, attack Yubel!" She acted on impulse. This was the one and only move she could possibly see, so she acted on it.

Yubel: 1900 = 0

Despite her life points hitting Zero, however, Yubel's evil grin remained.

"My turn, now." She drew her next card.

"What?! But your life points are at zero!"

"Permanent Spell: Monument of the Guardian's Reason for Life!" A gigantic statue rose behind Yubel; one slightly thatched with moss and vegetation, baring a striking resemblance to Yubel and a male Judai together. "This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of other spell cards, and just as my love for Judai will pass even beyond life and death, I can continue our duel, even if my life points are at zero."

**Yubel: 0**

Asuka: 900

"If your life points deplete, however, that will be the end. Of this duel, and of your connection to Judai!" Yubel's grin turned to a malicious, wild smile as she drew her next card.

* * *

"Where am I…?" Judai awoke in a strange world, resembling nothing of Duel Academy. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She called, looking around the strange, empty place, resembling that of a forest. She stood up, exploring her surroundings briefly for signs of life, but not a single person seemed to exist.

"This place seems somehow… familiar…" She remarked. "Strange…." As walked through the trees, which progressively turned from lush, green, and lively, to dark, dying, and withered, the sky above also darkening ominously. As she looked around a really thick tree, however, she noticed the opposite side of it seemed to be made of brick, and looking up, she was touching the side of a building. She whipped around, only to find that the forest she had been venturing through was now an old-looking city.

"I've been here before…." Judai muttered to herself, looking left and right at the buildings and streets. "But when?" She stopped in her tracks as she saw movement in the corner of her eye, and instinctually, she hurried to follow the first sign of life she saw. As she turned a corner, she stared in awe as she recognized the person… as well as the woman he was with.

A young man with hemmed brown hair in royal garb smiled as he spoke with his friend, a woman noticeably taller, with dark hair, green eyes, and a gold ring around her neck.

"That's…" Judai gasped, now suddenly remembering upon a second glance. "This was my past life!" A large man in extravagant armor and a long cape approached the two, the green-eyed woman's expression turning grim, yet determined.

"Yubel." The King spoke. "It's time."

"Y-yes." The woman nodded, leaving the boy.

"Yubel?" The boy blinked.

"I will see you soon." Yubel smiled, a tear streaming down her eye. "I promise." She ran away, wishing not to let the one she loved see her like this.

"Was that before...?" Judai remembered seeing into his and Yubel's past lives before, just minutes before their fusion. What he just saw made him think heavily of the frightening image of the green-eyed woman bound to a table, her eyes covered, the terrible, painful procedure of transformation about to begin.

Everything around her faded into a rocky shore at sunset, Haou waiting for the one he loved to return. A dark figure approached him, and he turned, looking in horror at the demonic being that stood before him.

"Y-Yubel!?" He gasped.

"Yes…" Yubel nodded, clearly frightened of what the boy would think.

"_I'm in Yubel's memories?" _Judai blinked, understanding now.

"Yubel, I promise you!" Haou stated, tears in his eyes. "My love is yours, and yours alone." These words echoed endlessly as the scenery faded once again. Then, as strange shapes swirled around her, Judai could make out someone speaking.

"…activate Ritual Sanctuary, allowing me to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten!"

"Cyber Angel…? That's Asuka!" Judai gasped. She fought her way towards the sound of the voice. "Asuka!"

* * *

"And now…" Asuka began, but was interrupted as Yubel gasped, falling to her knees.

"Yubel…" Her opponent panted, this time Judai's voice clearly speaking, not Yubel's. "Yubel… stop this."

"Judai?" Asuka's eyes widened.

"You don't have to do this, Yubel." Judai repeated. "Stop. Leave her be."

"J-Judai?!" The Yubel that stood on the dueling field turned to the duelist behind her. "But… why?!"

"I… I…" Judai panted, trying to stand. After being thrown from Yubel's memory into the real world, her mind and body were greatly disoriented, making it difficult to move. In one determined move, Judai stood right up, stating in a voice more serious than ever in his life,

"I love Asuka. I love her with all my heart."

Both Yubel and Asuka froze, staring at Judai.

"But I could never live without you either, Yubel."

"Then who do you chose? Stop being a child!" Yubel snapped. Judai sighed, falling exhaustedly onto the floor, sitting in contemplation. Finally, she had her answer; one she never wanted to take back.

"You're right, Yubel. I have been like a child." She said. "Treating everything like a game, never truly understanding the feelings of those around me." She forced herself up again.

"But I'm not going to live that way any longer. And I'm not going to let my life be controlled by actions made in the distant past. But neither should you, Yubel. Our purposes, our lives, can never be like they were all those years ago, no matter how much we wish for them to. We have to move forward!" She walked across the field, past Yubel, past the other holographic figures, to stand before Asuka.

"My love for you remains boundless, Yubel. It always will be. But now… my heart belongs to Asuka."

All was silent for a long, stunned moment. Yubel's eyes filled with tears as she took in Judai's words, both she and Asuka stunned by her demonstration of maturity.

She walked towards them, Judai's heart racing, as was Asuka's as they awaited her next move. Yubel gripped Judai's arm, drawing one last card from her duel disk. She nodded with determination.

"I activate Determined Charity. This card allows me to remove a spell or trap card from my field, and place it on the opponent's. And I choose…" She swallowed, scared of her next action. "…I choose Monument of the Guardian's Reason for Life!"

The statue then transformed, now taking on the form of Judai and Asuka, under a dragon-winged guardian's watch, all vegetation erased from the now newly carved stone.

**Winner: Asuka**

Judai fell once again, Yubel's organic duel disk disappearing from her arm, Asuka catching her before she hit the floor.

"Judai…" she whispered affectionately. She carried Judai over to a chair, sitting her down in it, and giving her a tight, loving hug. "Thank you."

"I accept your decision." Yubel stated solemnly. "If you wish, I will leave you forever…"

"No!" Judai stopped her.

"Judai…" Yubel smiled, approaching her princess and kneeling before her next to Asuka. "My duty was to protect you, until the day you became a man. I see now that you have grown up. I no longer serve any purpose."

"That's not true!" Judai objected. "I have a new purpose for you." Yubel raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I don't care whether I'm a man, a woman, a child, an adult… I will always need protecting. Without my friends, I am nothing. And without you, I can't be complete."

"What are you saying?" Yubel blinked.

"If you accept my decision," Judai continued. "Then I want you to remain my guardian. No… not just my guardian…" She held Asuka affectionately. "OUR guardian."

Yubel fought all she could to keep herself from bursting out into sobs, tears flooding from her eyes.

"I… I will, Judai!" She agreed. "I will…. Even undo Super Fusion if you want me to…"

"I don't ever want you to do that." Judai shook her head firmly. "At one time, I wondered if I should, scared of this new body, and scared of the change that would come with it. But not anymore. I accept my actions, and I accept my new life."

"You really have grown up, Judai." Yubel sobbed, drawing closer to hold her in a caring embrace. "I've waited many, many years to do this."

"You're… still solid?" Asuka blinked.

"I won't be much longer." Yubel replied. "Just give me one last moment with her, before I return to the way I was…" ten minutes passed as Yubel held Judai in her arms, before her physical form dissipated, becoming a ghostly figure once more. "Good-bye, Judai…" She said, before vanishing, leaving Judai and Asuka alone together.

"Asuka…" Asuka sighed, pressing a finger to Judai's lips.

"Let's head back first." She said.

As they made their way back to the Girl's dorm, the girls passed by a large, fat cat poking around in some tall grass, who stopped and looked up at them curiously, before opening its mouth wide to give a deep 'meow,' a little gold ball escaping, to take on the form of a thin man with thin, squinting eyes behind glasses, and long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"_Ah, they grow up so fast, don't they, Pharaoh nya?" _Daitokuji mused, his cat meowing again.

* * *

_Judai's Womanhood Diary: Entry 10_

_Day 11 of Womanhood_

_Tonight was an unbelievable night! I was incredibly… scared. I was in an impossible place, one where I thought for sure that I would never see at least one of my friends ever again. I can barely even wrap my head around what happened only a few minutes ago!_

_Yubel was angry that I was growing close to Asuka, and I wanted to grow closer, but I was scared of what might happen. But my years fighting evil at Duel Academy would be wasted if I didn't remember to never be afraid. But even so… I was very frightened. I realized something… something I feel foolish for not understanding sooner in all my time around Asuka; I'm in love with her. _

_I was sure that by confessing this, Yubel would return to the way she was before, the way she was before we fused; vindictive, livid, willing to kill anyone who got between us… but she accepted my feelings, and even embraced them. And now that it's over, I feel so….._

_I don't even know what to write anymore! I'm just too tired, and turned around by tonight's events..._

* * *

"Maybe I'll finish in the morning…" Judai yawned loudly, putting down her pencil and throwing off her clothes. "I'm tired…"

"_I don't blame you."_ Asuka grinned, stripping to her birthday suit just as Judai did. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah." Judai sighed, yawning again, plopping into bed next to Asuka, snuggling up comfortably next to her.

"You love this feeling, don't you?" Asuka whispered soothingly, holding her close, enjoying every bit of skin-on-skin contact they shared.

"I do." Judai nodded. "But… I love you even more, Asuka." She kissed Asuka on the mouth. "Thank you for helping me realize that."

"I have to thank you even more for that." Asuka shook her head, but smiled. "I love you too, Judai." Completely worn out, they both fell asleep together, even more comfortably than ever before.

Yubel's form hovered just above the headboard of their bed, watching them rest blissfully together. She descended, moving as if to hold them in her arms.

_"I will love and watch over you two forever."_ She vowed softly, planting an imaginary kiss on both of their lips.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
